An apology can Change the World
by writeratheart007
Summary: Summary: What if Professor Sprout pulled Hermione aside in her second year to ask her about her always jumping in to answer questions? What if Hermione explained how its always been at her school with 'participation points? What if after a talk with Sprout, Hermione decides to give an apology to the whole school? Can she mend the burnt bridges due to her ignorance?
1. Chapter 1

AU: Please note I don't own any of these characters, I just borrowed them and put them in my own sandbox for a while. I'm sure they won't mind.

Summary: What if Professor Sprout pulled Hermione aside in her second year to ask her about her always jumping in to answer questions? What if Hermione explained how its always been at her school with 'participation points? What if after a talk with Sprout, Hermione decides to give an apology to the whole school? Can she mend the burnt bridges due to her ignorance? Will this change anything in how people treat her? Will Ron be able to keep his mouth shut, or will he shove his foot in his mouth up to his hip? (Probably) (If you don't like Ron bashing, then this one probably isn't for you. If you don't want Molly bashing this one isn't for you. There isn't really bashing of Dumbledore, but he does get some home truths forced into his thick skull.)

CHAPTER 1

Professor Sprout's class as always was a bit challenging for Hermione, unlike Neville who seemed to be some sort of genius at the subject, she struggled for some reason when it came to be learning about how to identify the different species. The end of class was fast approaching, and like always had taken to asking questions to the level to see how well they remembered what she'd shown and told them. By the sixth question in she couldn't ignore the fact that no one would even try and raise their hand except Hermione Granger who hopped up and down on her stool as if she had been struck by one of the Headmaster's Mexican Jumping Sugar Beans.

Sighing inwardly, she didn't call on the young girl but instead called on Neville for the answer. Seeing the young girls frown at this she then urged everyone to begin putting this away before the bell rang for class to be over. Giving a couple of other cleanup projects to Ron Weasley who had almost sent her entire class to the Infirmary AGAIN.

"Miss Granger, would you come up here for a moment please?" Called out the professor after she'd sat down at her desk. The area just around it was surrounded by a ward of her own making so that only one student could sit with her at her desk at a time and those outside of it couldn't hear anything. Motioning to the chair in front of her desk she said, "Please sit down, I have a couple of questions to ask you."

Blinking owlishly, Hermione started gnawing on her bottom lip, "Did I do something wrong, Professor? I promise I won't over fertilize the Spitting Thorn Roses again." Her words coming out in a breathless rush before the teacher could even begin to answer the question.

Waiting patiently until the girl paused to take a breath, Sprout said, "Not quite, but I wanted to know, why is it that you seem to feel the need to try and answer every question by yourself?" Her hands clasping in front of her as she made a point of making sure she didn't look as perturbed as she felt.

Blinking again Hermione said, "Isn't that the way it's done? It's how it was at my other school. You see we'd get points for participation. One point for trying to answer and getting it wrong, and then two points for answering and getting it right, three if you give a thorough answer that covers the entire subject. Then those points are added to the end of the year grade. It's how I ended up with 128% in my third year in grade school." Again, the long-winded answer comes without bidding but during its recitation. Sprout found herself genuinely taking this in.

"So, it was a kind of the contest for the students?" She asks, wanting to be sure she understood correctly.

"Pretty much. People knew that you had to have your hand up to try and answer to get the extra points. Even trying got you points, if you didn't try…" Hermione's voice trailed off, and after a moment the teacher watched dawning appear. "Hogwarts doesn't make participation points does it?" Her voice small and tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sighing softly, the professor opened a drawer at her desk pulling out a box of tissues, offering it to the girl to take a couple. "No, Miss Granger, we don't. Every year we always end up with one new student at the very least with the same problem. I never understood why until now. I'm not telling you not to answer questions, but I'd appreciate it if you could give others a chance to first. They're not participating because they know they don't need to since you'll always answer. Now that isn't to say that you aren't doing a fantastic job, but I need you to be an example not only in your study habits but in how you encourage others." Keeping her voice light Sprout reached across the desk putting her hand on Hermione's. "I think you'll find a lot more doors opening to you as you think about this. I know that Wizarding Etiquette isn't something that's been taught to you and I abhor the fact that Dumbledore didn't think the children needed it as of seventy-five years ago. If you know anything about the etiquette in that time, then you know what I mean. It isn't that you're not a delightful young girl, because you're a delight. You've proven you can learn the material, now I'm giving you something else to learn as well, to incorporate into that lesson. Okay?"

The entire time the professor was talking, Hermione never once let her gaze drop from the woman's face. It was like talking to her mother really, sometimes Hermione would get too engrossed in one step of something and forget there were different levels of growth. She knew this was a fault of hers, but this was the first teacher who had offered to help. Nodding rapidly, Hermione gushed, "Oh yes, I know how that period was, I've read all about it. Do you think my apologizing to the teachers and other students will help?" Pausing she couldn't help but gulp and then cling to the teacher's hand. "I didn't mean to be so…. So…." She couldn't find the word, but when the teacher smiled at her, she couldn't help but laugh a bit wobblingly back.

"I think an apology couldn't hurt. Be honest and possibly ask for help. I'll be there with you if you'd like. You know, I've never quite been as close to the other houses as I should be, I've always thought that we should all be one big family, not just in our houses. So, despite this, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you." Moving her hand to cup Hermione's cheek and wipe away a tear. "Now. I'm going to give you the next class off, I'll send a note to Professor Flitwick, so he can send you your assignment later. Why don't you go and think about what you're going to say, meet me here right before lunch?"

Nodding again Hermione couldn't help but lean into the touch of her cheek for a moment before moving to stand. "Thank you so much, Professor. I didn't realize what I was doing, I know that reason isn't going to work for everyone, but I hope it does for some. I…. I'd love to be able to make another friend or two. I don't have a home outside the Wizarding world anymore." Picking up her bag from next to her feet, Hermione moved to leave only to be stopped when Sprout called her name.

"Hermione? What do you mean you don't have a home?" The teacher had an appalled look on her round face.

"My parents sold the house and put the money in an account at Gringotts and then moved out of the country. I rent a room above the Leaky during the summer. With Gringotts help my funds are being invested so I'll have enough to live off for school and to start on nicely when I graduate. It isn't a lot but… "Hermione found herself shrugging, a bit surprised that she wasn't more upset about it all, she was after all only fourteen. "They signed paperwork to have me emancipated, I guess they did it at Gringotts, and it was filed otherwise Tom at the Leaky, probably would have told Dumbledore and all of you I'm sure. It's okay, I make out alright." Giving her teacher another smile before heading out of the classroom.

Pomona Sprout had never found herself wanting to strangle the Headmaster more than that very moment. She had no doubt that he knew all about Hermione's situation and just chose to ignore it as he always did or was waiting to use it to his advantage. Passing her Apprentice on the way out of her classroom she said "Chambers, run the class through the first chapter work as a review. I have an appointment I need make. Their assignment is listed on the board."

"Yes, Professor Sprout." Said the young woman who began to shoo people inside the greenhouse.

Stomping her way up into Minerva's office she knocked rapidly in a way she knew the older woman would understand. It was a Tuesday, and Sprout knew the other woman had a free period. "Come in." Came from inside.

Opening the door, Sprout's green robes fluttered around her, and it was only when the door was closed she let loose. "Did Dumbledore tell you that Miss Granger was abandoned and then emancipated by her parents? Apparently, they sold their house and put the proceeds in an account for her to live off before running out of the country. That poor girl is all alone!" The usually calm woman screeched.

Grey-green eyes widened as the Transfiguration Professor found herself seeing a whole new side of the Hufflepuff Head. Maybe this was the protective Badger that people had always warned her lurked under the surface. "I think you should tell me what you're talking about. Have a seat, and I'll pour us some tea while you fill me in."

It took almost the whole two-hour class time for Sprout to fill the other teacher in on everything. Relating the discussion with the young Lion and then her flyby comment about her parents. "I know how he is. He's saving it to use for something, of that I have no doubt. I know you trust him Minerva, but you can't be happy about this!" During all her ranting Pomona hadn't been watching her friend at all, only now spinning around and noticing the tears that ran down the sharp chin.

"Well. I think it's safe to say. I didn't know anything about what was going on with that lass, and it's time I stood up to the old man. However, if she's planning something at lunch, then I suggest we wait and stand up with her while she does so. I can keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything to try and make her stop talking, and we can both give her support. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Usually, I would have talked to her about that tendency of hers, it never dawned on me." Shaking her head in confusion and guilt, a moment later she forced herself to straighten her shoulders after raising a hand to angrily swipe at the tears Minerva said in a firm tone, "Well. I think it's about time for lunch. Let's go pick up my wayward Lion with a Badger's heart."

Those words alone quelled any anger towards her friend that Pomona felt. Instead, she tucked flyaway strands of hair that had freed themselves during her tirade and arm in arm went to meet with the young Gryffindor.

It had taken Hermione quite a bit not to go running back to Professor Sprout to beg for her not to have to stand up and talk in front of everyone. A little-known fear of Hermione's that she hadn't had to show anyone up to this point was that she hated speaking in front of a group. That lecturing attitude of hers came through crystal clear when it was just a couple of people, but you add in more, and all she felt was her stomach in her throat.

Time went by all too quickly, and soon it was time for her to meet with the Professor again. Shuffling her way down the hall, she couldn't help but think to herself how Harry probably would have been sympathetic to her, while Ron would have spent the entire time gloating. She wished that Harry would talk to her, but he was still angry with her over the broom and wasn't even acknowledging her existence. It hurt a lot more than she thought it would really, she'd wanted to share her revelation with someone and the only one she could talk to was the squid, not that it was all that bad a companion if you didn't mind it tossing you fish with bows made of seaweed as gifts.

Arriving at the greenhouse, Hermione stood shocked when both her teachers moved to guide her. "Miss Granger. ... Hermione... I'm very proud of you. Very proud. I'll be off to the side making sure that you aren't interrupted by a couple of our least desirables." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she noticed how her Lion shifted to stand a little closer to Pomona and gave a small, sad smile. Minerva couldn't blame her really, Pomona had been there and helped her when she hadn't.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Hermione walked in with a teacher on either side. McGonagall stepped off to the side, her arms crossing over her chest as she seemed intent on the teachers and a couple of students. Moving to stand at the front of the Hall, Professor Sprout stood next to the student and used a noisemaker hex from her wand to get everyone's attention.

"I do apologize for interrupting your lunch, but Miss Granger has something she'd like to say to everyone. Teacher and student alike so please be polite and give her your ear." Said the Herbology teacher. As if on cue a couple of rubber ears were tossed in her direction only for her wand to harmlessly flick them back and for her to train her gaze on the Weasley twins who just blew her kisses.

Lifting her head, trying to remember not to rise to more than 90 degrees Hermione struggled to remember everything she'd ready about old-style proprieties. "I owe everyone in this school an apology." Her voice rang out clearly even if a bit shakenly. "I'm a muggle born and used to certain behaviors at school and in the classroom. This isn't an excuse but if you'll give me a moment I'll explain. You see, in a muggle school, you're given participation points that are gathered like a contest in the classroom and then added at the end of the year to your grade. One point for answering and not being right, the second one for giving a concise answer and a third one if you give a complete… erm. give a really in-depth answer." Flushing faintly as she seemed to be trying to calm herself she glanced at her hands for a moment before looking up again.

"No one told me it was different here until I spoke to Professor Sprout. I've been trying to earn those points and at the same time prove I belonged here because I could 'win' those points. Points that didn't exist. The etiquette I've broken because of my…. Well… brashness I didn't know about until now. And I want to apologize for every time I did something I shouldn't have my answers to questions, with how I approached people, with anything really. I have a lot to learn, and I'd appreciate help to learn the proper way to respond to things, to people." Hermione couldn't help but stutter to a stop. Despite Sprouts squeeze to her hand, her tear-filled eyes moved to Harry, almost begging for his support. What she found there gave her hope, and she couldn't help but smile. His own eyes had started misting, his lips though parted in shock, also showed a small smile, his total expression one of pride and realization.

"There's a lot of muggle-born and raised students I'm sure would appreciate learning." Hermione was about to say more when the sound of McGonagall shooting a hex at the teacher's table was heard making her jump.

"Don't mind me, Miss Granger. Some people weren't listening like they should have been." Said the stern teacher.

Gulping again Hermione turned around when she felt a hand slide into her free one, glancing to see Harry there she couldn't help but smile before then saying, "This goes for the teachers as well. I did some research after talking to Professor Sprout, and I didn't realize I'd been inadvertently snubbing you, Master Snape. You're a potions master not /just/ a teacher. I do apologize for any slight." Again, her voice trembled, but when she turned her gaze to him the smallest bit she saw just a hint of softening in his gaze as well as approval with a little dip of his chin, probably not enough to be noticed by anyone who wasn't looking.

Looking back to her classmates she saw approval on a lot of faces, while confusion was on the rest except for one. Mount Weasley was about to erupt, she could just about the countdown to it making her pull Harry with her closer to the Professor at her side.

"What the Hell HERMIONE!" Yelled Ron as he struggled off the bench at his table. "Sit your stupid ass down and shut the hell up! The last thing anyone here wants is MORE work. And get your filthy paws off Harry!" His last words more like a growl but with the Great Hall so silent right now everyone heard. "Muggle-borns and raised don't need to learn shit. They need to sit down, shut up. Learn what they're told to learn and then marry who they're told. They don't have any other use. And you weeping all sorry like isn't doing anything but making the rest of us who hang out with you a target."

This time it was Harry who spoke as he said, "She's right Ron. I've probably burnt a lot of bridges without realizing it. How do I know I didn't accidentally start this thing between Malfoy and me without realizing it? You're the first one I'd met other than Hagrid, and neither of you really did much to try and teach me anything. I've TRIED to tell you that I wasn't brought up knowing all this stuff already. My aunt locked me in a closet and kept me barely alive for the first eleven years of my life. How the hell would I have known? Hagrid wouldn't let me get any extra books to help me through this, and I didn't see any available even if I had been allowed. I'm sure part of the problem between Sn …." Harry paused when Hermione subtly squeezed his hand, a rather quiet way of doing things than her norm. As soon as their eyes locked though they seemed to have a silent two-second conversation and he bowed his head faintly. "My apologies, a habit I need to break, I meant erm… Master Snape, is that I haven't given him the credit where due. This is all stuff I need to learn. So, sit down and shut your trap if you're not gonna help." Those green eyes from then flush from anger and embarrassment.

A voice no one expected came from the Slytherin table as a young woman about Hermione's age stood and moved around the table towards those up front. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. And I'll gladly help you if you like. I've always wondered why there isn't a mandatory Wizarding Etiquette class anymore like there was when my father went here." Glancing up at the head table to give a cold glare at the Headmaster. "For your first lesson, if you aren't betrothed to a young woman, or she isn't family to you then you need to call her Miss and her surname. Just as I would call any young man not betrothed to me as Mr. and his surname. Unless I give you express permission otherwise. I know this seems old-fashioned, but there's a reason for this." As Daphne continued talking, many of the muggle raised and born students began to clamor for a place closer to the front. A couple of the younger students sitting on the floor with parchment and pens in hand. "You see, magic can take things quite literally. Vows are given using the familiar name and promises behind them. That's why we have to be so careful how we say things, so we're not accidentally making vows we can't keep. Or ending up married before we're meant to be. We may not be of age yet, but on those rare occasions, magic just doesn't care." During this time, Daphne had switched from talking to just Hermione and Harry to the whole group.

Just as she was about to say more, Dumbledore shook off the silencing hex that McGonagall had hit him with. "That is enough Miss Greengrass. You will go back to your seat and finish eating. Quietly. Or it'll be detention for a month with Filch."

Daphne wasn't about to put up with this though and said quietly, "There is nothing that says I can't speak to the assembly. It's free time, I don't have class next period, and you're snubbing Mr. Filch by not giving him full due to his name. He may not have magic, but he comes from a proud lineage and should not be held in less esteem than anyone else because of it. He has enough magic to be able to see the magic here even if he can't do it himself, and that's all that matters." Her words come out cool and clear, her gaze never once leaving the Headmasters. "Master Snape, if you don't mind, I think perhaps a Patronus to my father might be in order. He might be able to have some ideas to make this more … palatable to the Headmaster, as well as helpful to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

Without waiting for an okay from the Headmaster, Snape's wand was whipped out, and a doe was seen coming out of his wand. Moving first to Harry nuzzling his hand and making tears spring to his eyes before then moving to Hermione, nuzzling her cheek and then speeding away as Snape gave a roll of his eyes and tugged faintly at the wand. Sending a message along with his Patronus at lightning speed.

Dumbledore was glaring down at the Slytherin student, his usual eye twinkle gone, "Miss Greengrass you have detention for the next month with Mr. Filch." He was about to continue when the scraggly old caretaker spoke up.

"Ain't no doin, Headmaster. She's right. She's the only one who's said anythin' to these muggle-borns and raised. It wasn't my place to say nothin, it was yours. So, I won't be punishin her for helping me." Bowing a bit wobblingly to Daphne, the old man gave a silent thank you till she nodded back and he moved down the teacher's stairs with a limping gait.

"Pixie!" Called out Daphne. A moment later a small house-elf with bright blue hair that stood straight up appeared. "Yes, Missy Daphne?" Said the squeaky voice. "Would you go help Mr. Filch for the day and then see if Granny Elf has anything that can give him relaxation from his pain for the night? Be sure to ask before doing anything, but maybe he'd like a day to relax and take a breather." Bouncing up and down on her bare toes, the little elf squealed in delight, hugging Daphne's knee happily making the ordinarily cool faced Slytherin ice queen blush deeply before scrambling to catch up with the old man.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Miss Greengrass." Said Professor Sprout. "For helping someone for no other reason than it was the right thing to do. And Ten points to you Mr. Potter for standing up for your friend as well as for all those here who obviously want to learn."

Conjuring a piece of parchment as well as a pen, McGonagall walked up, "Alright everyone who's here that wants either refresher lessons or lessons in Wizarding Etiquette put your name, age and grade down. This isn't going to be age-specific, and I know ... some ... Families aren't teaching their students as much as what used to be." Glancing at Ron who was still struggling to keep from exploding.

Surprisingly enough the youngest Weasley tugged her twin brother's off the bench and dragged them with her to her Head of House, "We'd like to sign up." Glancing at Percy who was giving both her and the twins a very rare smile of pride. "Our mother doesn't teach us, not the etiquette beyond the normal manners. I think it'd be a good idea." All three signed the parchment, ignoring Ron's sputter of outrage. After that, the line of people to sign up grew exponentially. Only those who were from the older families or from families older than those in Britain like the Patil's didn't seem to need or want them. All the while Ron appeared to be the odd one out of the younger students, standing indignantly without any trace of being willing to back down.

During all this Hermione had been quiet, just adding her name to the list and nudging Harry to do the same. The both going back to holding hands once they were done. Neither of them noticed the Herbology Professor, Transfiguration Professor or the Greengrass Heir watch their behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ron had had enough of being ignored by pretty much everyone. Even his own family was going with the idea of having MORE lessons, to say nothing of the fact it was all started by the bookworm of Gryffindor. Deciding he'd had enough, Ron stalked through the crowd signing up for these lessons and shoved himself to in front of Hermione. She wasn't really paying attention, her eyes on the parchment that grew longer with every couple of names added, so she didn't see the fist as it flew at her face connecting with her temple and sending her crashing back to the dais that held the High table. "YOU BITCH! Why couldn't you just stop interfering!" Moving to swing his fist again, even as Hermione's head bounced off the edge of the dais and into Ron's flying foot that kicked into her side. Her body moved limply, blood coming from the back of her head.

Professor Sprout turned just in time to see Hermione's side get connected with Weasley's foot and she shouted, "Expelliamus!" Sending the second year flying back down the center walkway followed by a shout of, "Poppy! She's hit her head!" Kneeling to try and staunch the flow of blood from the second year's head with her hand.

With this shout the doors to the Great Hall slammed open, Anthony Greengrass followed by his wife Geraldine, and Amelia Bones with five Aurors came into Hall. Having heard the shout one of the Auror's flicked his wand sending ropes to wrap around Ron's body while Amelia and the Greengrass's ran up to help Poppy and Sprout with Hermione. Standing there in shock, his eyes widened, and mouth parted Harry kept looking from Hermione to Ron and then back again. It was almost as if you could watch the gears turning bright red, his magic started flowing off him in uncontrollable waves that seemed to all head for his ex-friend Ron Weasley.

A hand came down lightly on Harry's shoulder making him look up and found himself staring into the black eyes of his Potions Professor. "He…. "Unable to get words out as his entire body shook.

"She'll be alright. Poppy is the best I know. She's kept me alive all these years. Don't lower yourself to his level, Mr. Potter. You're better than that, and Miss Granger will need you in the days to come. Her life isn't going to get any easier." Snape said as he looked at the boy eye to eye. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine a bright green glowing ball in the center of an empty room. And ever so slowly shrink the room in the picture in your head. Take deep breaths, keep your attention on my hand on your shoulder."

For the first time, Harry Potter found himself trusting the Potions master. Shaking so hard he was scaring himself, Harry immediately closed his eyes and tried his best to do as the man instructed. It took a good ten minutes to do though he wasn't aware of how much time had passed, by the time he calmed down and opened his eyes, Hermione was laying on the ground with her eyes open and having potions shoved down her throat.

Snape nodded, "Well done. I think if you would like, I'd be willing to teach you Occlumency, not only will it help you organize your mind, but it'll help you with your power outbursts. You have a lot of untapped power Mr. Potter, and learning how to keep control won't just help you keep your temper, it'll help in other ways as well. Miss Granger probably knows about it, ask her and then get back to me." Nodding his head again he murmured, "Very well done. Five points to Gryffindor." Before turning away, his robes billowing out around him as Snape left presumably to go back to the dungeons.

Harry watched Snape billow away as per his usual, shaking his head in disbelief at what had just happened before turning his attention back to Hermione. Dropping to his knees, he reached out to brush her hair off her forehead as if in need to be touching her. "'Mione? Are you okay?" His eyes are wide with worry.

Not answering out loud as trying to talk made her nauseous, Hermione nodded the smallest bit, though a wince flitted across her features. Nope, she shouldn't have done that either.

Albus just sat in his chair watching all of this with wide eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks and into his beard. It was only when Geraldine Greengrass knelt beside his chair. He looked at her and asked, "Have I let things get so bad at Hogwarts? I just wanted to bridge the divide. How did it all go so wrong?" His voice broke even as he pushed the words out, causing more than one student to notice that the Headmaster was finally seeing his school for the first time in a long time.

"Oh,, Grandpa Albus. Your heart was in the right place, but there are reasons we haven't totally given up on some traditions. You know how fickle magic can be, it can take things literally in ways that we could never imagine. Look what happened to Molly Prewett all those of those years ago because she wouldn't listen to the lessons she'd been given. Those lessons weren't put in place to stall our progress, but to protect us and the magic we hold." The woman's hand covered his and said, "Grandpa Albus, I think it's time. You know it is. Bring back the lessons … Things truly started falling apart as they left. Maybe we can salvage some of these young minds. No more machinations, no more secrets. And it's time to pick one position and stick with it. You are powerful, and the people love you. But it's time for them to be able to take care of themselves now. There are people able to do that if you want to help then help get those people in the places of power. Help clean out the areas that need it. But no more of this alright?" The woman's pale green eyes stared into the old man's blue ones until he nodded. Letting her pull him into a hug, just holding on to him as his old body shook in silent sobs. Though whether he was crying for the pain and problems he'd caused or for his lost plans, even she didn't know.

All the time this was going on Draco sat at the Slytherin table in thought. He'd been brought up on the stories of how Harry Potter supposedly grew up, and no one ever said anything different. Until today. He'd had all this hate for the 'Prince' of Gryffindor that he was certain was playing them all for fools with his poor clothing and crass manners. It never occurred to him that Potter wasn't playing around. Watching Greengrass offer his help made him think back to how he'd introduced himself to Potter. Unable to help it, Draco found himself wincing. His father would have had his head if he'd seen how he'd started that worst sort of greeting, especially if you were hoping for an alliance.

Sighing to himself Draco stood slowly and moved over to behind Harry Potter. For a long, while he didn't say anything, just watched the girl on the floor and Potters hovering while Madame Pomfrey and Professor …. No, Master Sprout worked on the head injury before she was moved. A moment of thoughts later, he stood up from his place at the Slytherin table. Since everyone else was locked on the Headmaster, it didn't take much skill in stealth to move to where Harry, Hermione, and the teachers were at the front of the Hall. Draco put a hand on Harry's arm, "She'll be okay, Potter. Madame Pomfrey is the best there is, literally."

Starting with Draco's sudden appearance and touch, Harry's attention twisted to look up at the pale boy. "Ummm. Thanks." He said uncertainly. His fingers itching closer to his wand in a just in case defense movement.

Holding up his other hand Draco said "I'm not going to do anything Potter. I…" He stopped and glanced at the Greengrass' who were acting like they weren't listening in. "I'm also at fault with how our first meeting went. The way I introduced myself was… well. I was an arrogant git. I believed all those stories put out about you and … thought you were making fun of us with the way you acted and dressed." Draco put his head down in a submissive gesture of remorse as he'd learned from his father in such situations as this one. Not noticing the faint hint of approval that flicked over Mr. Greengrass' face for a moment before disappearing again. "I didn't even think that something else could have been the reason. I apologize. Once all of this is over if you'd like me to help Miss Greengrass with teaching you and some of the others. Then I'd like to offer. Maybe we'd do better in understanding each other if we can actually understand each other."

Harry seemed to think about this and then moved to stand for a moment. "It is like we're speaking two different languages sometimes isn't it?" Crooking his lips to the side in thought and then nodding. Holding out his hand, "I didn't take your hand before, but I'll take it now in a chance for both of us to start over? We have a lot to learn about each other. Who knows, maybe we'll end up with a friendship or something out of it."

Blinking in surprise, Draco looked around. Seeing people watching them. For a moment he was suspicious, glancing to the Weasley twins to see if they were getting ready to toss him up in the air and glue him to the ceiling or something. They just looked at the two though seeming content to let things go. The youngest Weasley girl was even smiling and nodding to herself over it. Only then did Draco tentatively take Harry's hand, "One day at a time then, I'd like to reintroduce myself to you properly. Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Nodding faintly, Harry said in return, "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Once Poppy had gotten Hermione's bleeding stopped she stood up and took out her wand. "Now don't you worry Miss Granger, I'm just going to use a Petrificus Totalus on you to keep you from moving too much before we get you to the Infirmary." Her hand rose with the wand only to be stopped by a hand suddenly appearing.

"You can't Madame Pomfrey." Of all things, it was Neville Longbottom who had taken the initiative to stop the woman. "Hermione doesn't react well to that spell for some reason. It … it … makes her … physically sick." His voice trailing off once he'd realized what he'd done and the fact that everyone was now watching him. Blinking rapidly, he slowly let go of her arm when she gave him a questioning look. Looking down at his feet he said, "She let me use it on her since she'd used it on me the end of last year. It was… … meant to make me smile I guess ... … but she got sick. We… we…. didn't want anyone to know we'd been tossing spells at each other so… so… we didn't …." Trailing off before shuffling back a couple of steps, "Sorry."

Madame Pomfrey gave the Gryffindor boy a stern look until he seriously started cringing and then put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you didn't say anything. If anything like this happens again though, find a lie to tell me about how you found out. I won't say anything to anyone more than likely, and then I can put it in their file." Patting him once on the cheek and giving him a softened look that seemed to perk him up a small bit she then found herself thinking.

Before she could do anything else for the suggestion, Anthony Greengrass took the decision out of her hands. "Geraldine, help hold her head would you dear?" His arms moving to slide carefully under Hermione's torso. Ignoring the Healer, he said softly, "Do I have your permission to pick you up, Miss Granger? I'll help you get to the Infirmary."

Softly Hermione murmured, "Yes, please Mr. Greengrass." Not making a sound when he so easily lifted her up into his arms. His wife holding the young girl's head and then setting it on her husband's shoulder.

"There we go." Says the woman. Glancing at Daphne who seemed to be trying to help Harry to stand up. Sighing softly, she found herself looking to Pomfrey, "Is this what I think it is?" She said softly to the woman only to get a, "Yes." Not from the Healer but from the Hufflepuff Head who had been standing guard over the two Gryffindor second years.

Once Harry found himself getting help from the Greengrass women he wobblingly followed along with the pair to the Infirmary.

On the side of the Hall Amelia Bones after giving a hug to her niece, Susan had her attention on the muffled Ron Weasley. It was an odd sort of case, he was very underage but with the things he was trying to threaten through the gag made her wonder about his health and sanity.

Through the gag people in the room could barely make out, "Get back here you git! You belong to my family! The Potter's will blend into the Weasley's, and we'll be famous, the Potters will turn into NOTHING! I'm gonna steal everything important to you and destroy it! Don't you fucking touch that mudblood! She's nothing! Yer gonna marry my sister whether you like it or not! Just wait till I get potions into you!" Unfortunately, Weasley's seemed notoriously resistant to the Silencio curse, so all they could do was stuff another gag into his mouth and put another layer of ropes around him so he couldn't get free.

Raising her wand, Amelia Bones twisted it faintly, causing a Patronus to slip out of the tip of an albino leopard. Murmuring softly to it she said, "Go to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, give them this message." Crouching down the Patronus waited patiently, the tail whipping lazily through the ears swiveled this way and that as if listening to everything else at the same time. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we have a situation at Hogwarts with your youngest son, Ronald. You need to come immediately. Apparate to the gate, and we'll make sure you're let in immediately." Nodding crisply the cat took off out the door and then out of the castle causing more than one child to scramble to the nearest window. Noses pressed against the window panes watching the Patronus disappear out of sight.

Once the message was sent, Amelia found herself looking around the room at all the young faces. "Minerva maybe it would be best to excuse everyone f- "

"Excuse my interruption, Madame Bones. But Miss Granger and Mr. Potter gave all of us a lot to think about. If it's allowed, I think we'd all like to stay here. We'd all be out of your way, we promise." Said the surprising voice of Fred Weasley. For once in their lives not trying the twin speak. Instead, all the Weasley children sans the youngest brother were standing together. The oldest of the one here, Percy standing behind them with his arm crossed, though instead of the usual snobbish nose in the air look, he was looking at the heads of his younger siblings with pride on his face.

The entire group of the students seemed to agree with this because there were nodding heads and murmurs of assent coming from every direction. "Twenty points to every house." Came a voice no one expected to hear from again today. The Headmaster sat on his chair watching all of this from his usual position. "You've all made me very proud today. And even if there are some of you who don't agree with what has happened today, you've kept your dissent to yourselves giving your classmates chances to make their own decisions, and for that I applaud you. It's a very sophisticated place to come from in letting people figure out their own thoughts. While we wait for the return of Miss Granger, and H…. Mr. Potter." He corrected himself in mid-thought, "And the Greengrass's perhaps you can all help an old man correct some mistakes so we can make this school back to the number one magical school to go to."

Dumbledore had everyone's attention now, and he couldn't help but sigh, "When I took over as Headmaster, my goal was to try and help the muggleborn feel less like they were walking into a fairytale. I took out some classes that weren't as 'important' in my way of thinking. I figured that for things for Healers, Potions Masters, Businessmen they could reinstate the things like Apprentices but in doing that I've cut out a lot of things our people used to understand the traditions and meanings of why we do the things we do." Shaking his head, he cleared his throat as if to clear rock from it. "I'm going to give a list to each of you and would like you to write down which of the listed classes we should re-add and which ones that we have now, we should get rid of or change." With a swish of his wand, hundreds of parchments appeared and began to pass themselves out to the students in the room along with a self-inking quill.

In the Infirmary, Hermione was put on what had been called in the past 'Harry's bed,' only to end up with another bed tucked up against one side with Harry plopped down into it. As if on instinct, their hands found one another again, and the young teenage boy found himself finally able to relax.

Next, to him, Hermione Granger let the healer pour the potions down her throat that were needed, and held still for the remaining spell work to help with the bruising around her ribs.

As the healer was working, Severus Snape took a breath and motioned to Anthony Greengrass. "We need to talk. We need to do something about Mr. Potter's home life if I'd known about it." Taking a breath, his brow furrowed tightly, about to say more when the Herbology Professor slid up next to them and said softly, "I found out today that Miss Granger's life isn't much better. Her parents sold their home and dentistry practice, only to set the money in Gringotts and then emancipate her. At her age. She's been staying at the Leaky apparently, though the goblins have been helping her with her finances. Still though, if anyone else found out." She let her voice trail and looked between the two men.

Anthony found himself releasing a breath, "We have to find a way to do this so that they can stay next to each other, yet have access to different guardians. People trusted by reputation."

Thinking for a moment, Snape found himself saying, "Mr. Potter and I wouldn't honestly do well in each other's presence right now, at least not until we've gotten to know each other better. With his apology …" The man trailed off, the hint of a faraway look and hint of a smile on his face showing. "For a moment, I thought I was looking at …" Shaking his head and sending his thin black hair over the sides of his face he muttered, "Anyways, I think I'd do better listed as one of Miss Granger's guardians. I can help her with curbing some of her more anxiety fueled tendencies like I was helped when I was younger." Flicking a glance to the male Greengrass who was surreptitiously trying to look anywhere but at the Professors.

Sharing a roll of the eyes with Severus, Pomona said merely, "Well then I can share the guardianship with Severus of Miss Granger, right now other than Severus, I think I'm the only one she trusts. As for Mr. Potter, I think the best thing that could happen there is if you and your wife took his guardianship on paper. Then they could still be here while we deal with this other issue that's come up, you'd be able to help him with lessons as will Miss Greengrass, though being able to go into more depth on a familial-like level. Just as I can do with Miss Granger. Minerva will be more than willing to help us along, she's keeping guard as it were over the two of them, I still can't figure out how she didn't notice the tendency, she always has in the past." Sprout shook her head a bit, as Snape started frowning faintly.

"I'm thinking later, once things have calmed down, that we should have another talk with the Headmaster. I don't think he consciously did it, but if I'm right, it could explain a lot of things that have happened in the last five years or so." Said the Potions master. Looking to the two with him before shaking his head. "Later this evening, once the kids are all abed, and we can meet in his office. If what I'm thinking of is true, it isn't something I want to have spread around, because it wouldn't have been his fault."

The other two just looked at the Potions master questioningly before nodding in silent agreement. Turning their attention to the now sleeping teens, Geraldine had taken a seat next to Harry Potter's side of the bed. Reaching out now and again to smooth his hair back with her nails, not only in a soothing gesture but apparently trying to tame his hair. Out of the blue, she decided, "He needs some hair-growth potion, Severus. It would help tame his hair and make it more presentable. I'm thinking probably to just at the shoulders, it'll seem long to him, but once it's grown out you can show him the use of the ribbons, I think he'll like the effect as much as you did."

Flushing faintly, Severus couldn't help but clear his throat a bit, unable to snap at her like he would anyone else making such a comment about his past or if he would do something so vain. Without looking to anyone else he waited for a moment or two before nodding, "I'll start on it in a day or two. Everyone will be leaving on break, I'll see if Miss Granger would like someone on one tutelage so that she can see what I mean about not just regurgitating books for answers. She might become more than a passable Potions Mistress if she can be broken of that habit, and she'd …. enjoy …. Working on a project to help Mr. Potter with something so frivolous I'm sure." Grunting out faintly and crossing his arms over his chest as if to block out the chance for someone to bring up anything else from the past, no matter how small.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

In the Headmasters office, Ron Weasley found himself propped up against one bookshelf with Percy standing somewhat behind him, wand drawn for some reason. While the Aurors, Madame Bones, the Greengrass' including their eldest daughter, the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and of course Harry and Hermione with Professor Sprout with Professor Snape on the other side of them. All of them were waiting for the elder Weasley's with a look of impatience.

Just as Amelia Bones looked about to send an Auror to go 'help' the Weasley parents through the floo, the flames lit green, and Arthur's head popped through. "Albus. Are we okay to come through?" Came the redhead's greeting.

Frowning faintly in the background, Percy hmphed faintly in disapproval over something before shaking his head to himself. Anthony Greengrass just gave the young man a win and light twitch of his lips in understanding before looking to the Headmaster.

Sighing softly and pinching the bridge of his nose, the still red-eyed Headmaster said wearily, "Yes Ar… erm, Mr. Weasley, please come through and mind your step. We have guests."

Nodding in the answer, it was only a moment later before the two elder Weasley's stepped through. Molly Weasley had a cursory calculated look on her face as she flicked her gaze around the room seems to take in everyone. Molly noticed immediately that neither Harry nor Hermione would look at her making her frown faintly. She'd deal with that disrespect during the summer. Then she saw her youngest son, with three gags in his mouth tied up in at least three layers of ropes while fighting against the repeatedly cast 'Silencio' that her middle son was putting on his sibling.

"Percival Weasley, you stop casting spells at your brother this instant!" Came the instance shriek that everyone was prepared for. As if on cue the Aurors and Madame Bones moved to block both Molly's wand and her steps towards her son.

"Mrs. Molly Weasley you will cease your caterwauling this instant and SIT DOWN! Your son's actions are bad enough because of your neglect, now you will sit and listen to why your son is here. Your actions will have much to do with what happens here today." Came the matter-of-fact tone from the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement.

Raising a hand, the tired-sounding Headmaster snapped, "Molly, Arthur. Sit down. And do not start antagonizing Am... Madame Bones." The Headmaster quickly corrected himself. It was difficult for someone his age to change his habits, but it was clear to everyone in the room he was trying.

"Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, your son Ronald said some rather interesting things during lunch today. It makes me wonder where he got the ideas from. Mr. Weasley seems to think that Muggleborns are only good for doing what they're told, learning what they're told and marrying who they're told. While he also seems to believe that Mr. Potter 'belongs' to the Weasley family and that the Potters are going to be 'blended' into the Weasley's and disappear, that he's going to marry your daughter. He also said that Miss Granger 'belonged' to him. You wouldn't happen to know where he got these ideas would you?" Asked Amelia, keeping her eyes on the woman more so than her husband.

Arthur, on the other hand, started to turn pale the further Amelia went on. His son said those things? He knew how his wife felt, but he'd always believed she kept them to herself. Could his non-interference policy have caused so much damage? It was only when he lifted his gaze up to meet Percy's hard one that he realized how much he'd ignored over the years.

Molly on the other hand just stared at the other woman blandly. "Now Amelia, you know as well as I do that, that is all they're here for. Now tell me what Hermione did so I know what sort of lessons to plan for this summer to correct her behavior." She said insistently. "Then you can let my Ronnie go as he was only doing what he should have been in correcting his friends' behavior. And of course, Harry belongs with us, we're the only ones who have helped him since he came back to this world. It's only right after all." Her smile though probably meant to be loving was oily and almost cruel looking.

Harry found he couldn't help himself as he scrambled to his feet, tugging Hermione up with him and slid behind Severus and Pomona. For just a moment Molly had thought he was going to come to her and opened up her arms for one of her usual smothering hugs, only to narrow her eyes when he seemed to move even faster. "I don't want to go there this summer Master Snape. I think I shouldn't have gone, to begin with." The boy leaning into the arms of his friend.

Again, Albus Dumbledore was having his eyes well and indeed opened. This is the woman he'd sent to help Harry get on to the train? He'd only meant to help him make a friend, not to put him in the hands of someone no better than a Black Widow. Making his mind up again he sat up a bit straighter in his chair and said tightly. "Mrs. Weasley." Purposely using her surname instead of his usual familiar use of her name. "You were essentially teaching your child to commit line theft, all because you without my approval brought Harry into your home after my asking you to keep an eye out for him if he wasn't finding his way through to the train. That did NOT give you leave to think he owed you some sort of life debt." After a moment of his meeting Molly Weasley's glare with one of his own, he seemed to get an idea, and it showed on his face.

"Mr. Greengrass, I at this moment ask for a boon from the Greengrass family that you take guardianship over Mr. Potter and keep him safe, and to teach him things that have been lax in his education up to this point. This will also include my asking you to take over acting as Regent of the Potter estate and finances to make sure that nothing untoward happens to the future of the Potter family legacy." Said the Headmaster formally.

Molly Weasley gasped and glared even harder. She'd been trying to get the old man to switch Regency over to her for years, being able to get her hands on even some of that money would have changed her families lives, and the kid wouldn't have missed what he never knew about. But to hand it over to those … those people? "Albus Dumbledore!" She screeched again. "Don't you dare! You know I would be a much better choice! You don't know what these 'people' may be involved in! They may try to give all the Potter money to dark families or Death Eaters!" Standing from her seat and slamming her palms on his desk as she spoke.

Behind her a rather cold voiced Severus Snape said slowly, "Mrs. Weasley, you wouldn't happen to be disparaging the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, would you? Or be trying to /steal/ the line of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter? You /do/ realize what sort of punishment those actions would cause you to receive?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Molly just snapped, "Shut your mouth, Severus Snape. Just because your 'mate' ended up married to someone else is no reason to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong unless you want to tip cut off." The end comments coming out in a growl. Just as she was about to go on, she found herself shocked to suddenly be standing face to face with her husband.

"Molly Prewett Weasley, I hereby invoke Weasley family magic and order you to shut your mouth. Unless you are asked a direct question, then you will give a concise and HONEST answer. You will not prevaricate, you will not threaten, you will not insult anyone else. One more word of either of these and I, Arthur Weasley will remove you from the family. So mote it be." He said, staring her eye to eye as if daring her to try something. All the while, those others in the room found themselves staring slack-jawed at the Weasley Patriarch doing something about the overbearing attitude of his wife.


End file.
